


Kisses From You In The Flames of December's Boudoir

by methusalahoneysuckle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Phone Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, boudoir photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methusalahoneysuckle/pseuds/methusalahoneysuckle
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, Ben's on a business trip and Rey is the best at giving presents.





	Kisses From You In The Flames of December's Boudoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aionimica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/gifts).



Ben walked through the hotel lobby and headed toward the elevator. Christmas Eve and stuck in Boston, by himself, working on a deal that he cared less and less about with each passing second.

He’d never cared about Christmas before Rey came along. He’d never cared about a lot of things before Rey came along, but she’d smiled at him and made everything shift. Now, just eight months together, and the whole world looked different.

This should have been their first Christmas together. She didn’t have traditions, hadn’t grown up with them. He had no tie to the holiday traditions he’d grown up with and no desire to return to them. 

She’d said they’d create their own, and their own would involve just the two of them, a lot of alcohol and not too many clothes.

But Snoke had told him two days ago that he was needed in Boston on Christmas, and after so long doing whatever was needed for this job, he hadn’t hesitated. Ben had gotten on a plane and not looked back. 

It was the wrong decision.

She’d smiled, in that Rey way of hers. Squared her shoulders and told him that she’d be fine. She’d probably just head over to Finn’s. She’d find something to do.

Rey had this way of masking her feelings so well that even she didn’t know what they really were, but Ben knew that he’d hurt her. He’d never wanted to quit his job quite as badly as he did just then. Fly home to Rey and make that smile of hers real again.

But that was crazy and Ben didn’t do crazy things.

His hotel room was quiet and cold and beige. He made himself a drink, and planned to work on this deal. Tried not to think about what he could have been doing instead.

When he pulled up his email, there was a new email from Rey. 

Ben,

I hope you’re having fun in Boston. These were going to be your Christmas present and I wanted to make sure that you got them in time to enjoy them for the holiday. Rose helped me take them and I hope you enjoy! 

Merry Christmas!

Ben clicked on the file attached and it literally felt like all of the oxygen in his body was sucked right out.

There is a picture on his his computer. Rey. Lingerie. Rey in lingerie. 

His dick jumped to life.

The first one is her and she’s lying on his bed. Holy shit, she did this for him in his bedroom. She’s wearing lingerie, black and lacy, back arched up off the bed, head thrown back and eyes closed. Her hands, one cups one small, beautiful tit and the other is slipped down between her legs, fingers cupped into that space he craves.

Ben struggled to start breathing again, but when he does, his breath comes in deep and heavy. He started to scroll through the pictures, maybe ten altogether, and they are all taken in locations around his own apartment.

Rey, in nothing but a short white apron, bent over to pull a pie of some kind out of his oven. Just the side of one breast was visible and she peaked back over her shoulder and the two full globes of her beautiful ass were presented.

Rey, stretched out across his couch, lying on her stomach and reading a magazine. Her hair was pulled up in pigtails and she was wearing glasses, her long legs kicked up behind her and crossed at the ankles.

Rey in his bathroom, in his shower. Soapy and wet as the water poured down her long, naked body. 

By the time he reached the last picture in the file, Ben’s hand has found its way to a tight grip on his cock.

The last picture was taken in his home office. Rey is sitting at his desk, in his desk chair. Her hands are in the armrests and her legs are spread open, pushed all the way out so that he can see where the sheer red panties cover her cunt. She’s wearing a red bra, also sheer, and he can see her sweet nipples just peeking through. It’s sexy and beautiful. Her body is the most beautiful he has ever seen.

But it's her face he can’t look away from.

There’s no lip biting or come hither look, like in the rest of the photos. In this one, her eyes are bright and her smile is spread in that too wide, infectious way of hers. She’s laughing and she’s beautiful and she makes his cock so hard and his heart pound, and Ben was absolutely sure that he’s never loved anyone else so much in his life. 

It was mindless, the way that he reached for his phone. He needed to hear her voice, to tell her how beautiful she was and how much he cared for her, how much he wanted her. How absolutely perfect she was in every way.

“Merry Christmas, Ben!”

A sea of voices that ring through the phone at him, and it was the last thing what Ben wanted to hear when he has got his dick in his hand. 

“We sort of miss you, Ben. How’s Boston?”

Poe’s voice cuts through the chorus of people talking, and of all the people in the world, Poe’s got to be in the top five for individuals he does not want to talk to right then.

“Yeah, fine. Merry Christmas.” Ben shouldn’t be rude about this. It’s not like he wanted a roomful of Rey’s favorite people to know that he’s literally jerking off to naked pictures of her right at that moment, but it is what it is. “Rey, can I talk to you?”

She must hear it in his voice, the urgency, because Poe’s response faded into the background as she takes him off of speaker. “What’s wrong?”

“How are you going to send me these pictures and then answer the phone in roomful of people, Rey?” There’s a bite to his voice that he just can’t keep out. “How are you going to send me these pictures when I’m a literal ocean away from you?”

“Oh.” Her response was low and soft, and he can hear the click of a door as Rey must have gone into another room and away from the party she’s at. “Did you like them?”

The grip he has on his cock tightened as he jerked up and down. It was her voice now, the combination of the sweet tone of her voice mixed with the visual in front of him. Her legs and her tits and wide, wide smile. “Holy fuck, baby. You are so beautiful.”

“Are you jerking off right now?”

“Of course I am. My cock has been hard as a rock from the first picture.”

“I’m in Finn’s bathroom. I can’t do this with you right now.”

“I need you right now, Rey.”

She paused and he could hear her considering it, hear the way her breathing picked up. Those soft little pants she makes when he’s just started touching her, when her body is melting for him and cunt is just starting to get wet.

“Did you really like the pictures?”

There’s a thing about Rey that he doesn’t understand. She’s smart and she’s assertive and amazingly competent at all things she puts her mind to. She can command a room and all of those around her adore her from the moment they first meet her. Hell, it took approximately two seconds in her presence for Ben to become utterly obsessed.

But she doesn’t know it. She doesn’t realize how absolutely amazing she is. How beautiful and how sexy.

“Rey, baby. Fuck, you have no idea.”

She hesitated just a second longer before she giving in. “What’s your favorite? Will you tell me?”

“I love the one in kitchen. Your legs, Rey. Your beautiful ass.” Ben scrolled back through the pictures, finding the one that he means. His hand sped up on his cock, passing over the head and pulling the pre-cum back down to slick up his movements. “I love how wide your hips are, how my hands can grip up into those cheeks and move you up and down my cock.”

He could hear her breathy little moan and the shuffle of fabric. “Are you touching yourself, too, Rey? Will you put your hands on that beautiful body the way I wish I could right now?”

“I’m in Finn’s bathroom right now, Ben. There are a ton of people right outside this door.”

“I’m looking at the one in my bedroom now. I’m looking at you with your hands in your panties, with your fingers on your soft little cunt. Fuck, Rey, you get so wet on my fingers.”

“Ben.”

“Are you wet, right now?”

“You know I am, damn you.”

Maybe he should feel bad for pushing her, but it still feels like a victory to know that she wanted him, that his voice and his words have the same effect on her that these pictures are having on him. 

So, Ben kept going. He looked at the pictures and he tells her how beautiful she is in each one. He tugged on his dick and he praised her for being so pretty, for her long legs and the way her thighs tremble beneath her hands when he’s spreading them to lick at her clit. He told her how much he loves to grip into her hips and watch her ass bounce off his stomach when he takes her from behind. 

He could hear her breath coming faster as she whimpered his name into the phone, hear the way she struggles to keep her sounds quiet when a group of her closest friends are just outside the door.

He’s getting close. Rey is too much for him, her sounds and her pictures. It’s too much for him.

He clicked one more time and came back to that picture, Rey in his office with her legs and her smile spread wide.

“I love the one in my office,” he told her, the need for her choking him. “I love the way you smile, you’re so pretty. Fuck. So fucking pretty.”

She gasped and shuddered, and Ben could see that in his mind that look on face when she comes, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. So fucking beautiful. His own orgasm took over him and he comes with one last groan of her name.

They’re both quiet for a moment, breathing each other in from across the phone line

“I can’t believe we just did that, Ben. You have the most amazing timing.” He can hear her laughing quietly.

“I should haven’t come on this trip.” He tells her. “I should have stayed there with you.”

“It’s fine. I mean, I wouldn’t have just had to rub one out in my best friend’s bathroom, if you’d been here, but it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay.” Ben knew that he was edging into that emotional stuff that typically sends Rey running for the hills. “I wanted to spend Christmas with you. I wanted to just be with, just you. I should have stayed.”

“Ben.” It was quiet for a very long moment after that and Ben was almost afraid that Rey was never going to say anything else. 

When she spoke again, her voice was so tiny he could barely hear her. “I wanted to spend Christmas with you, too.”

It feels ridiculous and crazy, but he needs to see her right now. She wanted to spend Christmas with him and he needs to give her everything that she wants. “I’m going to come home now. Next flight. I’ll be there by tomorrow, I promise.”

She protested, it's not possible. He has to work and anyway, it would be almost impossible to get a flight back in time, but Ben didn’t care. 

Rey wants to spend Christmas with him. And that’s worth more than anything else he’s ever had.


End file.
